White Yuzu
by yoshikan-hime
Summary: Just a short, fluffy story on sunburns and not having aloe...a oneshot for now. Maybe a prequel will be added? Please read and/or review? AU, but presumably sometime after the end of the KtTnS anime series.


Disclaimer: I don't own KnM/KtTnS…

* * *

Kaon winced slightly as she gingerly touched the flushed skin on her shoulder. She turned to examine her shoulder blade and back, letting a breath out upon seeing the faintly imprinted tan line of her bathing suit.

"What am I going to do about this…" she murmured to herself as she knew that she didn't have any aloe. Her fingers lingered over the inflamed skin. It was warm to the touch, as if the sun's kiss was permanently stamped onto her arm and shoulder.

"Is something wrong, Kaon-chan?" Himiko called softly as she entered the room, noticing the blue-haired woman examining the shirt underneath her tank top. The other woman looked up at the mention of her name, a small smile gracing her expression.

"Himiko." The blue-haired woman spoke the name as if it were a prayer, turning to face the strawberry blonde. "Ah, it's nothing too bad. It just looks like I got a little sunburned today. I forgot to pack aloe too."

The blonde woman walked over to the blunette, fingers gently caressing the skin as she examined the burn. "It'll hurt for a little while, but it doesn't look like too serious of a burn…" Kaon trailed off as she sensed the worry in her lover's light touches.

"Is it just on your shoulder, Kaon-chan?" The blonde inquired softly as her inspection was obstructed by the rest of the tank top.

"I think so…though I haven't checked the rest of my back." The blunette admitted as the blonde replaced the shrugged-off strap of her tank top.

"Hmm…." The blonde softly murmured as she stood silently in contemplation.

"Can you take off your shirt and lay on your stomach on the bed for me? I want to see if your back is burned at all."

"I understand." Kaon obliged readily, weak to the unspoken plea of the blonde. Kaon sighed as she brought the shirt over her head, shaking her head slightly to free her long blue hair as Himiko left the room for a moment. Kaon gently eased herself onto her stomach on the bed, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the soft cotton sheets against her bare skin.

She pulled her hair to the side and rested her cheek on her folded arms on a pillow as she waited for Himiko to return, exposing her back so that the blonde could check for sunburn. The blunette closed her cerulean eyes, mind drifting as she listened to the quiet whirr of the air conditioner in the room.

The bed creaked slightly as Himiko, upon returning, sat down next to Kaon, setting something onto a different region of the bed while she traced Kaon's pale skin, surveying the damage.

"That's a relief~; it doesn't look like the burn goes much beyond your shoulder, Kaon-chan."

Kaon simply hummed in agreement, shoulders rising as she prepared to get up and put her shirt back on.

"Ah, you can't get up just, Kaon-chan!" Himiko hastily tried to guide the woman back onto her stomach and did so, though it was at the expense of her own balance. Kaon uttered a softly surprised _oof!_ as the combined weight of her girlfriend pushed her back into to the bed. Not that she especially minded.

"Ah! Gomene, Kaon-chan!" The flustered blonde hastily lifted her weight from the other woman. "I didn't mean to fall on top of you…"

Kaon let out a resigned sigh as she peeked mischievously at the blonde behind a half-opened eyelid. "I rather enjoyed being pushed down by my himegimi~"

"Mmphf!" Kaon mumbled as her head was suddenly sandwiched between two pillows, her hand half raised, fingers twitching as Himiko whapped the blunette with a pillow, a blush running rampant across her face.

"K-Kaon-chan no…baka…" She trailed off as she applied less pressure to the pillow smothering her girlfriend's head.

Kaon grinned as she grabbed the pillow from her girlfriend's hands, rolling onto her side while clutching it to her bare chest as she glanced up at her girlfriend's blushed and, at the moment, downcast expression.

She reached a pale, slender arm to gently cup the flushed cheek. "Are you…upset, Himiko?"

"Eh?" Feeling her bluenette's soft hand caress her cheek broke the blonde out of her reverie. She turned to meet her lover's cerulean eyes, a blush still on her cheeks. "Ah, no…not really."

Kaon let her arm slowly drift back down onto the bed, a wide smile on her face. "That's a relief…I wouldn't know what I'd do if I made Himiko angry with me."

"I wouldn't be upset about something small like that, Kaon-chan." Himiko tenderly whispered as she took the bluenette's free hand in both of her own, rubbing them gently.

"Now, will you roll back onto your stomach please?" She lifted the pale hand towards herself, kissing it gently before replacing it next to Kaon's body.

"As you wish." Kaon murmured playfully as she did as she was told, tossing the other pillow aside.

She closed her eyes as she gave herself to her lover, ears twitching as she heard the soft snap of a lotion bottle being opened.

"I don't have aloe with me, but this should help with the burn a little bit." Himiko stated timidly as she squeezed some of the fragrant lotion onto her hands before gently massaging it on top of the lightly sunburned areas.

Kaon sighed at the pleasant cooling sensation and light massage. "It feels wonderful…" She took notice of the scent as it wafted lazily through the air. "It has a nice scent also…"

Himiko smiled as she gently continued applying the lotion. "It's a 'white citrus' lotion that I had tucked away from that end-of-the-year signature lotion collection sale."

"Hmmm~" Kaon murmured in an inquisitive reply.

"It doesn't have aloe, but it does have jojoba in it, so it should help reduce the pain, even if by a little bit."

"…jojoba?" Kaon lazily drawled as she felt herself become more and more relaxed.

"Yeah, jojoba. It's related to aloe so I figured I could use it for light sunburns too."

"Hm~m."

Himiko laughed softly as she applied some lotion to the rest of Kaon's back. "I don't remember where I learned it from though; I just remembered those facts." She leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the sunburned skin.

"And we're all done. Otsukare, Kaon-chan."

"Himiko is so smart~. Arigatou, Hi~mi~ko~" Kaon sleepily mumbled as she rolled onto her back, gazing tenderly at the blonde.

She held her arms up, while Himiko helped her put her tank top back on, before the blonde turned off the lights and crawled into the bed with her.

Himiko felt herself pulled into a calming, white-citrus scented embrace as Kaon brought her arms around to bring her head closer to her, though her head ended up near Kaon's well-endowed breasts. Himiko timidly looked upwards, hands loosely gripping the front of Kaon's tank top as she waited expectantly for her goodnight kiss.

And sure enough, it came only moments later, as Kaon gently cupped her chin and her lips were met with Kaon's.

Himiko sighed contentedly as they broke, nuzzling lovingly into Kaon's chest as she drifted off. "Goodnight, Kaon-chan."

"Goodnight, Himiko."

And the pair peacefully drifted off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Konbanwa, YH-desu *bows* It's my first KnM fic (ever?) whoo~…well yes I haven't been updating lately…sumimasen! It's been pretty hectic for me lately with things finishing up, and things to prep for…my mind just goes crazy sometimes! So yes…so this story is based off of my experience…ish…yes, nerdy I know. Due to certain circumstances, I happened to be outside for a few hours on Sunday morning, where one of my shoulders was exposed to constant sunlight…and I got a light sunburn on my arm. I was like 'man, what am I going to do' and then I was like 'oh, I have some lotion that has jojoba in it- let's use it!' so hence that's how I'm coping with my sunburn. I have no idea how I remembered that jojoba and aloe are related and that you can use jojoba in lieu of aloe…but somehow you can. Granted the lotion doesn't have as much jojoba in it, but it still helps a little bit, I think. Yeah, so I was running through the yuri couples I'd write for(like ShizNat, NanoFate, among others) and I ended up choosing this pairing for this story; I hope it turned out alright! Well, thanks for stopping by! Read and/or review?

-YH


End file.
